


Crimson

by Candyholic85



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Don't ever argue with a woman about a shade of red. There are big differences.





	Crimson

Crowe Week Day 2- Crimson

 

“No, that’s too brown, that’s auburn, I want crimson. Not ruby, not scarlet, not rosewood, not burgundy, _crimson_.” Crowe explained to the decorator at the restaurant as it was getting decorated since most of the construction had already been completed and now they were doing the finishing now and she wanted the accent wall near the bar to be crimson red as Crowe took the paint swatch and compared it to the wall to see the marked difference between the two as Raven was on Crowe’s hip, looking around at the restaurant curiously as Libertus was with Nyx in the kitchen talking about how something else wasn’t right in there.

Nyx and Libertus had graduated with their two year degree from CIA and in that time, Selena had rescued this restaurant space from getting demolished and they had gutted it to refurbish it. Selena had gotten this space for a song and in turn sold it to her brother, Crowe and Libertus for the same price as the site of their very first restaurant and Crowe was in charge of the bar. And on top of being a mother to a 15 month old, she was still moving into the house that Selena designed and oversaw the construction of while they were in New York while also helping getting a restaurant up and running in between interviewing managers, servers, bartenders and making sure they didn’t go over budget and that business didn’t fail before it could get off the ground while Nyx and Libertus were hiring the other cooks and kitchen staff. It was a very stressful time.

“Everything ok?” Selena asked as she came into the space, her heels clicking on the wood floors as she came in and came over to Crowe.

“No, the paint’s wrong. It’s too brown.” Crowe grumbled as Selena came and got Raven and held her so Crowe would have a free hand.

“You’re right, that’s too brown.” Selena nodded in agreement when she saw the swatch compared to the wall.

“Easy fix, just needs a coat of paint.” Selena reassured Crowe. “How are the bathrooms?” Selena asked.

“I haven’t looked yet.” Crowe huffed.

“Well come on, let’s check those out.” Selena urged as she walked towards the bathrooms in the back.

“So what do we think?” Selena put to Crowe as they came in and appraised them.

“Actually this is right.” Crowe breathed in relief as she rolled her shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them.

“Good, and it looks up to code to me.” Selena noted as she judged by sight how everything was before they walked around and made notes of everything else before they went to the kitchen where Libertus was arguing with the contractor that the counters weren’t right and that it was too narrow because they should be wide enough that if he stood back to back with a guy his size, both of them should be able to fit comfortably and do their jobs without rubbing their ass’s together which made Selena snort a laugh as she gave Nyx a meaningful if not amused look as she swayed and did a figure 8 with her hips to keep Raven happy and content in between kissing Raven’s head as Raven let her head rest on Selena’s shoulder and sucked on her pacifier and kept a firm hold onto her favorite giraffe toy that Tredd had gotten her that was attached to a mini blanket.

Once everything got sorted out and the counter space was moved to accommodate two Libertus’ sized men in the kitchen back to back, then they had to sit down with the builders and work on a new date for when they were going to open, everyone just a bit disappointed that it would have to be moved back a week. But Selena pointed out that that would probably be a good thing since morels should be in season by then as Libertus and Nyx both ‘oohed’ at each other as they got some more ideas for their menu as Nyx put out a quick add on Craig’s list for wild morels.

Thankfully a few days later when Crowe came back into the restaurant, the wall was indeed- Crimson. Perfectly so and it complimented the bar perfectly and it was the perfect pop of color to the other wise black and white and wood tones of the rest of the restaurant.


End file.
